What Makes You Beautiful
by Nerdy-Loser22-R5-Niffler13
Summary: Jeff's really insecure. So Nick sings him a song.   'Jeffy you light up my world like nobody else.' Niff.


Flashback. Nick's POV

"_Nicky, I don't think this'll work. I'm sorry." Jeff told me and in that moment my heart broke. "Why?" I asked. _

_Jeff and I had been dating for a couple months now and I thought it was going great._

"_Because," he sounded as sad as I felt. "You need someone just as perfect as you. And that's not me."_

"_Jeffy, that's not true. You're amazing." I tried to convince him, but he wouldn't hear it._

"_I'll stay with David until I can get a new room. Bye Nicky." And just like that he left._

That was a week ago and Jeff still hasn't come to his senses. I knew Jeff was insecure, but I didn't think it was this bad. I had a plan to fix it all and most the Warblers were in on it.

"Warbler Nick, I understand that you prepared a song to sing for us today." Wes looked at me and I nodded. "Okay then the floor is yours."

I got up and smiled at everyone. "Jeffy, this is for you." Then I nodded at Blaine, Thad, and David who started to sing the backup. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_**You're insecure,**_

_**Don't know what for,**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**_

_**Don't need make-up,**_

_**To cover up,**_

_**Being the way that you are is enough,**_

I sang to him, giving him a look. He blushed as soon as he realized what song it was.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,**_

_**Everyone else but you,**_

I backed up and pointed to everyone else and stopped at him.

_**Jeffy you light up my world like nobody else,**_

He smiled at my lyric change. I sang it all to him as sincerely as possible.

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

I reached out and messed up his hair just so he could flip it, proving my point.

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

I sat next to him on the couch and tried to put all my feelings into it.

_**So c-come on,**_

_**You got it wrong,**_

_**To prove I'm right,**_

_**I put it in a song,**_

_**I don't know why,**_

He turned away from me, making me frown.

_**You're being shy,**_

_**And turn away when I look into your eyes,**_

I turned his head back towards me and stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,**_

_**Everyone else but you,**_

I stood up and pointed to Blaine, Thad, David and Wes. Once again I pointed to Jeff last. Since most every other Warbler had started the backup stuff by now, the four that I pointed to helped me sing the chorus.

_**Jeffy you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

All background noise and music stopped and everybody sang the next part with me.

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na,**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na **_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na,**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

Suddenly everyone but me stopped singing as I pulled Jeff up off the couch and pulled him close so that our foreheads were touching and sang the next part to him.

_**Jeffy you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

Blaine, Thad, Wes, and David joined in to finish it off. Jeff smiled at me when I let him go.

_**Jeffy you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Desperately),**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

I finished off with the last line.

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Jeff looked at me and smiled.

"So you really think I'm that beautiful?" he asked. I just nodded.

"I really do think all that and more Jeffy. Now will you please be my boyfriend again?"

He leaned close.

"Of course," He whispered, grabbing my neck and pulling me in for a kiss.

All the Warblers started cheering, but I was too wrapped up in my beautiful boyfriend.

**Okay so this wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I hope it made sense and wasn't too terrible to read and I hope I got Riker's eye color right... Song was What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction and I own either it or any of the boys. I hope you guys at least semi liked it or something. But then again who doesn't love Niff? Okay a lot of people but still. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
